


Дикий, дикий мистер Уистлер

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, whisky_soda



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в маленьком городе появляется незнакомец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикий, дикий мистер Уистлер

**Author's Note:**

> У относительно канона и исторических событий, сдвинутый таймлайн (пост-Гражданская война, штат Техас). Использованы легенды и штампы о Диком Западе. Присутствуют цитаты из сериала.
> 
> Словарь
> 
>  
> 
>  _Аламо_  — старая католическая миссия в штате Техас, где в 1835 году случилось одно из столкновений за независимость штата между техасцами и мексиканцами. Считается, что из 146-ти защитников Аламо никто не выжил.  
>  _[Альвар Нуньес Кабеса де Вака](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CA%E0%E1%E5%F1%E0_%E4%E5_%C2%E0%EA%E0,_%C0%EB%FC%E2%E0%F0_%CD%F3%ED%FC%E5%F1)_  — испанский конкистадор, исследователь Нового Света, парагвайский губернатор.  
>  _Амигаса_  — японская широкополая соломенная шляпа, которая может послужить не только предметом одежды, но и метательным оружием. Традиционно ассоциировалась с самураями, которые носили ее в повседневной жизни и дальних путешествиях. Также подобные шляпы использовали ронины.  
>  _Башня Дьявола_  — гора (штат Вайоминг). [Посмотреть фотографию (ссылка на отдельный ресурс)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/46/Devils_Tower_CROP.jpg/1024px-Devils_Tower_CROP.jpg)  
>  _Гуднайтинг_  — операция на репродуктивных органах быков для лучшей адаптации животного при перегоне. Названа в честь придумавшего ее Чарльза Гуднайта.  
>  _Джозеф Глидден_  — 60-ти летний фермер (штат Иллинойс), который в 1874 году запатентовал изобретенную им колючую проволоку, во многом усложнившую жизнь воров.  
>  _Лузена Стенли Уилсон_  — жена золотоискателя, одна из первых организовавших пансион (за 25 долларов в неделю), а потом и трактир, позже стала еще и банкиром.  
>  _[Нож Боуи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CD%EE%E6_%C1%EE%F3%E8)_  — крупный нож с характерной формой клинка, на обухе которого у острия выполнен скос, имеющий форму вогнутой дуги. Назван по имени Джеймса Боуи, который изобрел его.  
>  _Пуговка_  — так ковбои иногда называли маленьких мальчишек.  
> Средняя зарплата ковбоя — 35 долларов в месяц (плюс питание), первоклассные ковбои получали 40-45 долларов.  
>  _Сэм Басс_  — (1851 — 1878) грабитель поездов и дилижансов, которому не всегда везло с кушем от ограбления.  
>  _Чаппарахас (чапсы)_  — кожаные чехлы, надеваемые поверх брюк для предохранения ног от колючих кустов и иголок кактусов при верховой езде.  
>  _Чиуауа_ (англ. Chihuahuan Desert; исп. Desierto de Chihuahua) — пустыня в Северной Америке, расположенная в районе американо-мексиканской границы на территории нескольких американских штатов.  
> [Фенакистископ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BF) — аппарат, изобретенный в 1832 году. Его действие основывалось на оптической иллюзии. Еще одно подобное устройство — [зоопраксископ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%BE%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BF).

Человек в серых одеждах пришел с западным сухим ветром — возможно, через Чиуауа. Стоило ему шагнуть в деревянные, крепко сбитые ворота, песчаные клубы ворвались следом, заставляя прохожих жмуриться, отворачиваться, чихать и натягивать шейные платки на нос. Крутанулась и стукнулась об арку вывеска с названием города.  
Человек был немолод, лицо вместо шейного платка скрывала неухоженная всклоченная борода, а волосы на голове давно не соприкасались с ножницами — они выглядели столь жесткими, что, казалось, не всякая сталь сможет с ними совладать. Одежда на нем болталась — изношенная, грязная рубашка с вырезанными сверху отверстиями для сыромятного ремешка, темные штаны с заплатами на коленях и покрытый пылью плащ с откинутым капюшоном. Носы когда-то ковбойских сапог обтрепались, потеряв свою задорную остроту, покрылись коркой засохшей грязи.  
Этот бродяга — возможно, неудачник, иссушенный золотой лихорадкой, — зашел в город, не замеченный никем. У него не было с собой никаких вещей, но и палки в руках, несмотря на седину в волосах, он не держал. Сгорбившись и не глядя по сторонам, он шагал по правой стороне улицы, словно к некой хорошо известной ему цели. Но никто из прохожих не признавал в нем знакомого. Под свободно болтающейся одеждой люди не могли различить контур припрятанного оружия и отводили глаза — у каждого свои проблемы. Возможно, думали они, человек просто идет вперед, не разбирая дороги. Идет, чтобы упасть. Золотая лихорадка опустошила головы не одного десятка мечтателей. В отличие от мифа о простаках с приисков, которых можно легко обчистить в карты, умалишенные не были легендой.  
Кто-то потом утверждал, что следом за чужаком летели стервятники, лениво покачиваясь в воздушных потоках.  
Человек добрался до салуна — это заведение одно из первых превратилось из передвижной палатки в здание из грубо отесанного дерева. На крыльце сидел мальчишка лет семи, старательно процеживая сквозь сито грязь, — искал золотой порошок с пола.  
— Старик, — кто-то хлопнул по плечу чужака, — ты похож на аламанского призрака, — чужая рука сжалась, оценивая мускулы. Послышался довольный смешок.  
Старик неторопливо обернулся, нахмурился и дернул плечом, сбросив с себя руку. Этому местному еще не светили густые, жесткие усы и хорошая борода, но на боках его, выставленные напоказ, уже висели два приличных кольта. Его одежда, словно только что вышедшая из-под рук швеи, была чиста, чаппарахас — сделаны из тигриной шкуры, а на шее болтался неправильно завязанный шелковый красный платок. Он щурился, пытаясь получше рассмотреть чужака: солнце светило прямо в глаза.  
— Да будет тебе, пошли, я угощу выпивкой. Грех побывать в нашей дыре и не попробовать пива от старины Бобби, — он подмигнул. — Оно холодное! Бобби говорит, что лед ему доставляют прямиком из Ан-тар-кти-ды.  
— Долго учил название? — пробурчал чужак. Его голос походил на скрип песка между колесами старого дилижанса. Он давно им не пользовался.  
— Пошли! — подтолкнул местный и заорал: — Бобби! Готовь свое пиво! У нас гости!  
Отвлеченный криком мальчишка с ситом задрал голову. Даже под слоем пыли на чумазом лице были видны веснушки. Мелькнули чьи-то лица в окнах соседних домов. Несколько ковбоев на крыльце оторвались от своих утренних газет. Чужак проскрипел что-то себе под нос и направился в салун.  
— Другое дело, — довольно объявил местный и радостно добавил:— Я Энтони. Добро пожаловать!  
— Вы это читали? — донеслось в спину. — Сэм Басс совсем распустился. Четвертое ограбление подряд.  
— Шесть персиков — достойная добыча, — кто-то загоготал в ответ, хлопая по газете.  
— Чтоб этим железнодорожникам кроты землю под путями перерыли, весь скот перепугали.

***

Бобби приготовил для них две больших кружки. Прикрыв глаза, старик с наслаждением вдохнул забытый запах пива. Пальцы приятно покалывало от прохладного стекла. Довольно вздохнув, он посмотрел в зеркало во всю стену позади бармена — явный признак успешности салуна.  
В зале было пусто: кроме них троих, в углу забытым пыльным мешком валялся, быть может, какой-нибудь местный тихий пьяница, которого не познакомили с дверьми на выход. Пол устилали осыпавшиеся опилки да осколки ламп. Около стойки и у столов монолитными чашами стояли разрисованные латунные плевательницы. В салуне было тихо, со второго этажа не доносилось ни звука, а на улице новый день только набирал обороты.  
— Опять жадничаешь, — Энтони стер усы из пены.  
— Ты еще поговори мне, пуговица. Продолжаешь бегать от работы? — заметив оставшуюся золотую пыльцу, Бобби хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по стойке. Он довольно осмотрел свои пальцы и провел ими по волосам.  
Старик продолжал сидеть молча, словно загипнотизированный пивом у себя в кружке. Энтони сделал еще глоток.  
— Говорят, ты выставил вон Джонни.  
— Вы можете сколько угодно дырявить друг друга и колотить свои пьяные рожи столами и табуретами, но любой, кто хотя бы направит ствол на мое зеркало, — каждое слово Бобби сопровождал хлопком по стойке, — будет изгнан. Даже шериф или эта Картер, которая с Уилсон пример берет.  
Энтони хмыкнул и довольно улыбнулся, заметив, что кружка старика наполовину опустела.  
— Что скажешь? — он пихнул чужака локтем. — Бобби знает толк в отличном пиве.  
— Не подлизывайся, щенок, — цыкнул хозяин салуна. — Но алкоголь у меня и в самом деле отличный. Захочешь напиться, приятель, как следует, заходи. С деньгами.  
Дверь скрипнула. Нелепо одетый — от круглых очков, напоминавших удивленные глаза совы, до аккуратных городских ботинок, — человек зашел в салун. Опираясь на тонкую трость, он направился к стойке.  
— Доброе утро, док, — Энтони скривился, повернулся к Бобби, отрицательно покачал головой и шепнул: — В другой раз.  
— Доброе утро, — человек приветственно кивнул и, осмотрев помещение, сложил обе ладони на набалдашнике — деревянной птичьей фигурке, блестевшей от частых прикосновений.  
Старик сделал последний глоток пива.  
— Вижу, вчера обошлось без происшествий, — довольно заметил док. — Бобби, чашку кофе, пожалуйста, — и с любопытством покосился на старика.  
— Вы позволите мне? — отставив трость в сторону, нелепый человек сгреб его пивную кружку двумя руками, покрутил, понюхал и скривился. — Бобби, какие тебе нужны еще доказательства: стрихнин отнюдь не делает пиво лучше. Даже малая его часть.  
— Виски? — поинтересовался хозяин, задумчиво рассматривая кофейные зерна.  
— И виски тоже, — отрицательно покачал головой док и вздохнул. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — сосредоточив все внимание на старике, участливо спросил он.  
— У вас городок доброты, что ли? — тихо хмыкнул чужак. Голос его больше не скрипел, но говорил он все равно тихо, заставляя прислушиваться к своим словам.  
— Нет, что вы, — улыбнулся док. — Просто вот они, — он кивнул в сторону Бобби и Энтони, — зарабатывают на продаже людей в рабство на корабли. Какая уж тут доброта, — он пожал плечами, взял жестяную кружку и подул на горячий напиток. — А я ищу работника на ранчо, — продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.  
Бобби закатил глаза и махнул рукой.  
— Если вы, конечно же, ищете работу за деньги. Пятьдесят долларов в месяц и питание, — док сделал глоток и довольно кивнул. — На удивление отличный кофе, Бобби.  
— Док, вот если бы ты не был доком, — сокрушенно покачал головой Энтони.  
Нелепый человек в костюме пожал плечами.  
— Боюсь, Энтони, не это должно тебя волновать. Лучше задумайся вот о чем: твой отец, да и шериф, знают о вашем маленьком грязном бизнесе. Как ты думаешь, долго ли ты еще сможешь выкручиваться? — он смерил пристальным взглядом молодого человека. — И штаны тебе лучше ему вернуть. Это же его любимая байка, как он сразился с цирковыми тиграми.  
Покраснев, Энтони вздернул подбородок. Хмыкнув, Бобби скрестил руки на груди. Было не похоже, что испорченная махинация его расстроила. Он больше разочаровался запрету подсыпать стрихнин в выпивку — это было действительно выгодное дельце. Белый порошок оказывал бодрящее действие на сонных и уставших ковбоев, и пиво Бобби по тайному рецепту славилось на весь город. Он и старику подсунул фирменное пойло: слишком тот выглядел готовым отправиться к праотцам, кто же такой товар возьмет? А теперь им заинтересовался док, так что пиши пропало.  
Док — не главная личность в городе... до того момента, когда ты, как пуговица, приползаешь к нему с какой-нибудь хворью. Да еще и просишь, чтобы жене не рассказывал. Док многих держал в городе за яйца и в любой момент мог сделать гуднайтинг — вслух об этом не говорили. Всех спасало то, что приехавший на замену подстреленному в пьяной заварушке прошлому доку был городским джентльменом — поговаривали, что он прибыл прямиком из Нью-Йорка (но, с другой стороны, что он забыл в их дыре?) — со своими странностями. За прием у него можно было заплатить книгой или редкой травой. Помолившись за душу прошлого костоправа, город благословил день приезда нового.  
Поэтому Бобби, расплываясь в хитрой лисьей улыбке, которая всегда обнажала его выступающий резец, наслаждался тем, как Энтони получал свое.  
Нелепый человек, застегнутый на все пуговицы, с карманными часами на золотой цепочке, сделал последний глоток кофе, довольно кивнул и вновь оперся на трость.  
— Что ж, я жду вас на крыльце, — сказал он старику и отправился к выходу. Чужак было сделал шаг следом, но Бобби схватил его за предплечье.  
— Ты зла не держи. Бизнес, знаешь ли, — спокойно сказал хозяин салуна. — Раз ты теперь будешь работать на дока, заходи, — он подмигнул. — У меня не только отличный кофе, — перегнувшись через стойку, Бобби зашептал старику на ухо, — у меня есть чай. Его любимый, — он посмотрел на качающиеся двери. — Только не сболтни городским. Чтоб эти пуговицы понимали, —отпустил руку, выпрямившись и вновь расплываясь в ехидной улыбке.  
Старик кивнул, бросил взгляд на Энтони:  
— И платок верни сестре. Или кому там еще, — и вышел следом.

***

Нелепый человек ждал на крыльце. Он стоял с прямой спиной, наблюдая за постепенно оживающей улицей, кивал знакомым и сдержанно улыбался, правой рукой теребя часы. Ветер забавно топорщил его короткие волосы, что делало дока еще больше похожим на какую-то невиданную птицу.  
— Я предлагаю вам отличную работу, — не оборачиваясь, начал он, — с хорошей оплатой, едой, крышей над головой и даже приключениями, которые, я надеюсь, исключат необходимость употребления любого алкоголя со стрихнином. А также прочие попытки самоубийства, в том числе необдуманный риск.  
Старик встал рядом, по правую руку. Он тоже наблюдал за городом.  
— Меня мучила жажда. Со всем остальным я бы справился,— он пожал плечами. — Вы всегда спасаете чужаков от лап ваших сограждан? Этакий... — он задумался, — добрый самаритянин?  
— Не уверен, что достоин такого определения, — док качнул головой и щелкнул крышкой часов. — Гарольд Уистлер, как вы поняли, местный доктор.  
— Джон Риз, нуждающийся в работе и еде... Как вы поняли,— ухмыльнулся старик. — Так что за опасности и приключения таятся на вашем ранчо? Стандартный набор, или же вы из этих страшных овцеводов, и меня ждет ежедневный отстрел всех недовольных? — старик оскалился. Он заметно ожил: то, как шел новый день, ему определенно нравилось. В бесконечно долгом путешествии через собственную пустыню повеяло свежим ветром. Что-то новое.  
— Возьму на себя наглость утверждать, мистер Риз, — доктор хитро посмотрел на нового работника, — что мое предложение будет намного интересней.  
— И я подхожу для этого? Уверены?  
— Я не уверен. Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Уистлер, глядя прямо в глаза Ризу. И тут же отвлекся: к крыльцу подъехал двухместный открытый экипаж с возницей-китайцем. Тот был одет в длинную рубаху, легкие летние серые штаны из непонятной ткани, сандалии, а на голове красовалась амигаса. Риз оценивающе посмотрел на китайца и перевел взгляд на доктора. Возница заметил это, вскинулся и ткнул указательным пальцем в чужака:  
— Я американец, даже не думай! — гордо заявил он.  
— И не думаю, — развел руками Риз.  
— Леон Тао, Джон Риз, — доктор представил их друг другу. — Поспешим, у нас осталось не так много времени.

***

Для страдающего хромотой человека доктор довольно-таки проворно взобрался в экипаж — сказывался опыт. Джон поймал себя на попытке помочь ему, подставить руку. Он проводил взглядом совершенно чистые туфли дока и залез следом, с наслаждением опускаясь на хорошее сиденье.  
— Итак, мистер Уистлер, — Джон с интересом посмотрел на своего нового босса, — в чем же заключается ваша загадочная работа?  
Доктор оперся обеими ладонями о набалдашник. Размеренно дыша, он прищурился, поджал губы, возможно, что-то обдумывая, возможно, подбирая слова. Хотя Риз отдал бы коренной зуб за то, что предвыборная речь мистера Уистлера была готова давным-давно.  
— Я предлагаю вам возможность спасать людей.  
Джон Риз удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Не думал, что вы вербуете в рейнджеры, — хотел он отшутиться. Уистлер отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Не вербую. На Диком Западе нет понятия закона: каждый штат, шериф, судья и отдельный человек может подразумевать под ним свое. Перестрелки, убийства спьяну случаются каждый день. Индейцы, болезни, прогресс — все это постоянно несет в себе опасность. Человек, по сути, сам по себе опасен. Человек стихиен. И все же есть какой-то процент хладнокровных, обдуманных, выверенных убийств, которые меняют течение жизни, словно плотины в реке. Рейнджеры, Пинкертон и прочие организации занимаются разбором последствий. Я предлагаю возможность предотвращать преступный умысел.  
— Хм, — Джон оперся руками о колени и наклонился к Уистлеру, внимательно его рассматривая. — Как вы и сказали, убийства здесь происходят довольно-таки часто.  
— И все же, спасая человека за человеком, мы можем повлиять на общество. Я верю, что однажды человечество вырастет, повзрослеет.  
— Вы сумасшедший мечтатель, — Риз скрестил руки на груди.— Ладно, предположим, я верю, что есть возможность быть на шаг впереди. Но как работает ваша система?  
— Почти каждый день я получаю данные, связанные с ранчо. К примеру, клеймо. И эти данные указывают на то, что люди, которые работают с этим стадом, находятся в центре какого-то злого умысла. Я не знаю заранее, кто из них преступник, кто жертва. Ситуация требует анализа и работы в поле. Если с первым я справляюсь сам, то второе, как вы могли заметить, мне не доступно.  
— Слишком много тумана, — покачал головой Риз.— Откуда вы берете сведения?  
— О, это самый сложный вопрос, — мистер Уистлер улыбнулся, слегка приподняв уголки губ. То была довольная улыбка. Отец улыбался так же, стоило Джону первый раз правильно оседлать лошадь — не важно, сколько раз до этого он тайком проникал в конюшню, чтобы потренироваться, не важно, что отец знал об этих вылазках. Отец был доволен, что Джон все сделал правильно, когда настало время. Он гордился Джоном.  
— Раз мы живем в век прогресса и покорения новых просторов, давайте просто назовем это Машиной, — продолжал доктор, внимательно наблюдая за Ризом.  
— Машина? — Джон скептически посмотрел на Гарольда. — Машина с предсказаниями? Как хрустальный шар, что ли?  
— Интересная аналогия, — мистер Уистлер приложил палец к губам. — Могли ли мы предполагать, что однажды появится холодильная камера, которая будет помогать Бобби хранить пиво, позволяя ему делать вид, что лед привозят с самой Антарктиды. Или же кассовый аппарат, мечта многих хозяев салунов и магазинов. И я не буду говорить о поездах, фотографии, музыкальных ящиках. Когда-то и колесо было чудом мысли. Впрочем, в нашем с вами случае не так уж и важно, как система работает. Она работает. А мы используем результаты ее работы, — он сделал паузу, отвлекшись на радостный вопль с улицы: мальчишки бежали вслед за экипажем.  
— Как я и сказал, в наших краях полно опасностей, — продолжил Уистлер. — Однажды вы не спасли Джессику, вашу подругу. Не спасли от того, кто был призван ее защищать. Теперь у вас...— он не договорил.  
Риз сорвался с места, схватил Уистлера за грудки и вдавил в сиденье.  
— Ты кто такой? — прошипел он, вглядываясь в доктора, пытаясь понять, не встречались ли они раньше.  
— Ваш новый работодатель, — поморщившись, ответил Уистлер.  
— Уточняю. Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты ведь не просто так появился в салуне и сразу же нанял меня? Кто ты?  
— Вы были рейнджером, как и ваш отец, потом работали на Пинкертона, а следом — и в разведке во время войны. Не то чтобы очень секретная информация, — Уистлер вздохнул. — Разве что кроме слухов о вашей двойной агентуре. Я знаком с шерифом города, где жила Джессика. Это была трагедия, которую, на первый взгляд, никто не заметил на фоне очередной стычки с индейцами. Еще, — он усмехнулся, — можете предположить, что мне знакомы местные почтальоны, есть друзья в правительстве. А также на завтрак вместо газет я читаю отчеты рейнджеров обо всем, что творится в округе. Времена, знаете ли, беспокойные.  
— Большой Босс, — раздался флегматичный голос Тао, возница не обернулся на шум, — помощь требуется?  
— Нет, нет, — заверил Уистлер, глядя в глаза Риза, — просто часть переговоров. Вот именно поэтому я не надел шейный платок сегодня, — он свел брови к переносице и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ты, — выделяя каждое слово, гнул свою линию Джон, — не ответил на вопрос. Кто ты? — он отпустил Уистлера и вжался в сиденье, вцепившись руками в колени.  
— Сумасшедший мечтатель? Ваш работодатель? Городской врач, поклонник Леонардо да Винчи, любитель чая и книг, — Гарольд поправил очки, — я могу долго продолжать. Но мы действительно теряем время. Возможность, которую я предлагаю вам, лучше всего испытать на практике. Как вы думаете? Есть еще что-нибудь, что вы можете потерять? 

***

Городская больница находилась в центре. Когда-то для приема пациентов служил кабинет в здании шерифа: пациенты-то все были как на подбор либо провинившимися, либо пострадавшими, и все потом — а некоторые во время лечения — шли на допрос. Держать всех под шпорой, чтобы не разбежались, было практично. Но чем сильнее разрастался город, наводняясь семьями рейнджеров, ковбоев и золотоискателей, тем этот небольшой закуток становился теснее, а шериф терял самообладание от невозможности работать и спать из-за криков пациентов и женщин с их странными проблемами. Поэтому однажды для больницы построили целое одноэтажное здание в центре. Рядом поставили флигель — дом для врача. Местных докторов не было. А приезжие либо успевали сбегать, либо, что происходило чаще, находили свое последнее пристанище на городском кладбище. И ключ от флигеля торжественно передавался из рук в руки.  
— Я не живу здесь, — нарушил длившееся молчание Уистлер. — Отдал флигель своей ассистентке. Вы же можете остановиться в пансионе миссис Картер (очаровательная женщина, у нее всегда заряжен дробовик) или у меня на ранчо. Оно достаточно большое, чтобы при желании не видеться днями.  
Риз молча кивнул, принимая к сведению варианты. Всю короткую дорогу он осматривал улицы — типичный форт, бывший когда-то стихийно разбитым палаточным лагерем для обороны в войне за независимость от Мексики. Но в отличие от десятка других таких фортов, жизнь в которых постепенно затухала и исчезала вовсе, превращая их в пустынные города-призраки, этот разрастался и набирал силу. Джон насчитал как минимум три улицы, которые продолжали достраиваться.  
Экипаж подъехал к зданию и остановился. Леон Тао потянулся, зевнул во весь голос, клацнул зубами и съехал на своей скамейке, явно готовясь к утренней дреме. Даже надвинул шляпу на лицо.  
— У меня есть дела в больнице. Поэтому я оставлю вас ненадолго одного привести себя в порядок. Вам поможет моя ассистентка, — Уистлер открыл дверцу и начал аккуратно спускаться.  
На крыльцо выпорхнула стройная, совсем молодая женщина, одетая в строгое темно-синее летнее платье с белым воротником и фартуком. Ее русые волосы были аккуратно убраны в простую прическу. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что ей место скорее среди цивилизации и комфорта, чем здесь.  
— Мисс Фрей, это, — Уистлер учтиво пожал протянутую ладонь, — мой новый помощник по ранчо, мистер Джон Риз, — он повернулся. — Мистер Риз, это мисс Ханна Фрей, моя ассистентка по медицинским делам.  
— Мисс, — Джон галантно поклонился. Образ старика рассыпался в прах. Теперь его борода, неухоженные волосы и грязная старая одежда казались чем-то временным, инородным. Риз поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони мисс Фрей.  
Ассистентка расплылась в улыбке. На ее щеках появились ямочки.  
— Я все приготовила, — махнула она рукой в сторону здания.  
— Отлично. Тогда позаботьтесь о мистере Ризе, пока я осмотрю пациента, — чуть поклонившись, мистер Уистлер направился в здание.  
— Пройдемте, мистер Риз, — Ханна сцепила пальцы. — На самом деле я умираю от любопытства, как мне хочется вас расспросить о делах во внешнем мире. Вы ездили на поезде? — понизив голос, она слегка наклонилась вперед, словно спрашивая что-то неприличное. Ее глаза горели: — Так захватывающе было следить за строительством железной дороги. Но с момента приезда в этот город я больше никуда не выбиралась, — ее плечи опустились, она уставилась на носки своих простых ботинок без украшений. — Я больше наблюдатель, — Ханна криво улыбнулась, а потом, словно опомнившись, добавила: — И мне бы так хотелось услышать про ваш путь. Но, — она состроила строгое выражение лица и подняла указательный палец вверх, — сначала вам необходимо привести себя в порядок. Ванная комната и комплект одежды уже подготовлены.  
— Ну надо же, — пробормотал себе под нос Риз и улыбнулся. — Благодарю. Взамен с вас история города и все самые интересные новости.  
Ханна хихикнула, дотрагиваясь пальцами до губ, и кивнула. Риз обратил внимание: у нее были аккуратные, красивые руки с длинными пальцами и почти без мозолей. Он мог только гадать, какие обязанности исполняла ассистентка главного врача в городе, но, определенно, в их круг не входил физический труд.  
Они зашли в здание больницы. Стены небольшого холла были выкрашены в теплый медовый цвет. По периметру стояли скамейки, а единственным украшением служили аккуратно развешенные портреты.  
— А кто это? — полюбопытствовал Джон.  
Заложив руки за спину, он подошел к рамкам, внимательно вглядываясь в лица незнакомых людей. Среди портретов выделялась одна фотография.  
— Прежние доктора. Это давняя традиция: мы все должны помнить, кто работал на благо города. У шерифа тоже такая коллекция, только побольше. Там еще и рейнджеры. Ну и бандиты, — Ханна хмыкнула. — Шериф с ними выпивает и разговаривает.  
— Хорошая традиция, — Джон подошел поближе, пытаясь прочитать фамилии: — Томас Фаулер...  
— Это самый первый доктор, — шепнула Ханна, подойдя ближе. Она стояла у него за спиной, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, привставая на цыпочки и пытаясь понять, какой из портретов рассматривает новый помощник мистера Уистлера.  
— Иоганн Мюллер...  
— О, если вы спросите меня попозже, я могу рассказать вам столько историй о нем. Мало о ком в городе осталось столько легенд. Разве что о судье Ките. Представляете, однажды тот оштрафовал труп.  
Приподняв бровь, Джон посмотрел на нее через плечо и страдальчески вздохнул, выражая свое мнение о судьях всего мира.  
— Нейтан Ингрэм... — Риз остановился у единственной фотографии.  
— Это предыдущий врач. Грустная была история, — Ханна встала рядом и совсем тихо продолжила: — Только при мистере Уистлере не упоминайте его. Вы знаете, — она не смотрела на Риза, разглядывая пол, и тот видел лишь локоны, выбивающиеся из прически, и пару простых шпилек. — Мне кажется, они были знакомы. И... доктор грустит, — она вновь отступила назад, за левое плечо и продолжила приветливым голосом: — А портрет Артура Клейпула еще не готов. До сих пор висит пустая рамка, — Ханна развела руками. — Художника подстрелили в той же драке, что и его. А фотографироваться тот не хотел. Считал, как и многие, что это украдет его душу.  
Риз почесал подбородок, еще раз осмотрелся. Словно в первый раз, он увидел свое отражение в латунной чаше и моргнул.  
— Да, не мешало бы привести себя в порядок.  
— Действительно стоит, — улыбнулась Ханна.  
— Тогда ведите меня, мисс.  
Все двадцать семь шагов до небольшой и опрятной комнаты Джон Риз думал о совпадениях в его жизни и странностях мистера Уистлера. Мисс Фрей трогательно продолжала рассказ о больнице, совершенно невероятных планах доктора: новые лекарства и методы лечения, другие врачи, — и о своем небольшом садике на заднем дворе с овощами и фруктами для пациентов.

***

— Итак, ваше срочное дело, — Риз легко запрыгнул в экипаж.  
В чистой одежде — она явно была с чьего-то плеча, но носили нн аккуратно и даже ни разу не порвали, — без бороды и с подстриженными волосами Джон по чувствовал себя свободнее, готовым к новой работе. Прошлое никуда не делось, только сейчас оно не давило на грудь, словно пыточных дел мастер. Он с удовольствием провел ладонью по гладко выбритому подбородку. Его возможный будущий босс помимо пары комплектов одежды на выбор — какой размер подойдет — оставил хорошее лезвие для бритья, а Ханна позаботилась о том, чтобы он не отстриг себе уши. Правда, вот отражение в зеркале смотрело на него, словно незнакомец, которого только предстояло узнать. Мысленно Джон с ним поздоровался.  
Мистер Уистлер ждал его. Он сидел в своей излюбленной позе: спина прямая, руки сложены на набалдашнике трости, — и рассматривал бегущие по небу облака. Закинув нога на ногу, Леон Тао дремал.  
— А я вот задумался, — начал Риз. — Вы же хороший человек? — улыбаясь одним уголком рта, Джон искоса посмотрел на доктора. — И вы знаете про работорговлю у вас под носом, — он замолчал, ожидая, что Уистлер подхватит невысказанную мысль и продолжит ее своим ответом.  
Тот аккуратно стукнул тростью по стенке экипажа. Леон потянулся, громко зевнул:  
— Домой?  
— Да, пожалуйста, Леон, — Гарольд склонил голову на бок. — Как говорит шериф, он же дядя Энтони, мальчику нужны карманные деньги.  
— И все?  
— Мистер Риз... — Гарольд повернулся к Джону, полностью сосредотачивая на нем внимание, и расплылся в улыбке. Фразу он тоже не закончил. Риз покачал головой, что-то пробормотав себе под нос.  
— Итак, наша с вами задача, — начал мистер Уистлер. — На самом деле на этот раз никаких сложностей с обнаружением стада. Вы можете себе представить масштаб бедствия, когда приходится искать нужное клеймо среди десятков. А сводный перечень, составленный еще до усовершенствования проволоки, не всегда помогает.  
— Да уж, — Риз ухмыльнулся.  
Охрана порученного стада требовала многих усилий, внимательности и сноровки. А поиск отбившихся временами был тем еще приключением. Понятно, что попытка найти чужое клеймо среди многих слишком походила на скотокрадство. И это была не самая большая проблема в таком деле.  
Джон понимающе кивнул:  
— А еще измененные, подделанные и только что созданные клейма.  
— Вот именно. Но это клеймо мне известно, — Гарольд вытащил из кармана сложенный лист, развернул его и показал Джону. — Оно касается совсем небольшого стада в четыре головы. Принадлежит семье Бейнов. Чарльз Бейн приехал на Запад в поисках золота, но быстро разорился. Денег вернуться не было. Он дошел до Форта и остался здесь, живя где придется, работая за еду. Пытался накопить денег на обратный билет. Но что-то дома пошло не так. И следом в Америку прибыла его жена, Оливия Бейн. Про свою прошлую жизнь, как и многие другие, не рассказывают. Постепенно дела у них наладились. Построили небольшой домик. Купили четыре коровы, родили двоих детей. Чарльз преподает естественные дисциплины, после уроков рассказывает желающим про историю. Долгое время в почете были только те знания, которые помогают жизни здесь. И он проводил курсы по выживанию в пустыне, при нападении индейцев. Жена сидит дома. Приглядывает за детьми и небольшим домашним садиком. Работников у них нет. Я познакомился с Чарльзом, когда тот попросил одолжить книг для школы. Их коровы выгуливаются вместе с моим стадом. Оливия взамен помогает организовать стол для ковбоев. Ближайшие соседи, брат с сестрой, Анна и Майкл Мур, переехали сюда три месяца назад.  
— Прямо-таки идиллия. Думаете, что дело может быть в прошлом? У мистера Бейна есть грехи за душой или излишняя любовь к картам, к примеру?  
— Тут два варианта, мистер Риз: либо в прошлом, либо в настоящем. Чтобы выяснить это и защитить будущую жертву, я и нанял вас. Что вы предполагаете делать?  
Риз улыбнулся, легко хлопнул ладонью по сиденью.  
— Я подружусь с ними. Как вы сказали? Организовывает стол? Вот и начну с этого.

***

Небольшой двухэтажный дом Гарольда Уистлера находился на востоке города у невысокого склона, заросшего дикой ягодой. Риз решил, что дом строили по плану: он был не стихийно сколочен из разобранного фургона, а поставлен со знанием местности и с учетом его будущего предназначения. У самой земли была прибита старая доска с затертыми буквами «Пересмешник» и почти исчезнувшей датой — быть может, в качестве сентиментального напоминания.  
Джон осмотрелся — ему нравился этот дом. Дом был обманщиком. Он создавал иллюзию, будто выстроен вплотную к склону. На деле за ним скрывался сад и лестница, ведущая к основным просторам ранчо, которые также были скрыты живой изгородью из диких ягод. Джон мог бы поспорить, что среди зарослей притаилась и проволока Глиддена.  
Пешая прогулка — Риз сказал, что хочет осмотреться — до Бейнов заняла четверть часа. Этот дом выглядел скромнее, да и на неприступную крепость, скрывающуюся за милым фасадом, не походил. Зато точь-в-точь походил на соседний дом, в котором, видимо, жили Муры.  
В саду трудилась женщина в рабочих широких брюках с испачканными в земле коленями и простом полотняном платье с подоткнутой юбкой.  
— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Риз, подойдя к низкому забору. — Миссис Бейн?  
Женщина спокойно обернулась, прищурилась и приложила ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь рассмотреть стоящего на свету незнакомца.  
— Верно, — она моргнула и шагнула вперед, загородив собой маленькую девочку лет пяти. Оливия стащила полотенце со стола и принялась обтирать руки.  
— Я Джон Риз, новый работник мистера Уистлера, — он махнул рукой в сторону его ранчо и добавил, криво улыбнувшись: — Первый день на самом деле. И меня прислали для помощи на сегодня.  
— Ох, — опомнившись, женщина нервно одернула подол и поправила черные вьющиеся волосы, забранные под широкую шляпу, — а у меня уже все готово. Но вы заходите, — она указала на калитку. — Я не знала, что мистер Уистлер нашел замену своему помощнику.  
— Замену? — вежливо спросил Джон. Он зашел в садик: — У вас тут уютно.  
— Спасибо, я люблю возиться с землей. И простите, всегда болтаю лишнее. Нападение индейцев в прошлом году. Тогда-то и погиб Рик Диллинджер. И все это время мистер Уистлер никого не подыскивал. Ну, он не говорил об этом вслух. Все думали, что новым помощником будет кто-нибудь с ранчо. У него отличные ковбои.  
— Понятно, — пожал плечами Риз. — Итак, может, вам в чем-нибудь другом нужна моя помощь?  
— Составите мне компанию за кружкой домашнего лимонада? — улыбнулась миссис Бейн, кивнув в сторону уже накрытого столика с глиняным кувшином. — А потом и поможете донести приготовленное. Мистер Уистлер предлагал свою кухню, но с моей плитой ничто не сравнится. Сразу видно, что у него нет хозяйки.  
Оливия не была красавицей, но что-то в ней завораживало. Ризу было приятно смотреть на ее лицо с тонкими губами, острым подбородком и серыми глазами.  
— Привет, — из-за ноги Оливии выглянула девочка, точь-в-точь похожая на маму. — Молли Алисия Бейн, — она протянула ладошку. Присев, Риз пожал ее.  
— Джон Риз.  
— Я рисую, — Молли помахала листком перед его носом.  
— Отличное занятие, — важно кивнул Джон.  
Оливия сняла накидку со стула и взъерошила дочери волосы. Та поморщилась, но довольно улыбнулась и тут же белкой юркнула на свое место.  
— Нам очень помогает мистер Уистлер. Не только тем, что приглядывает за коровами. Его ковбои постоянно что-то делают для нас. Говорят, это потому что Чарли хорошо учит их детей. Он у меня действительно отличный учитель, — она с гордостью улыбнулась. — А вот по домашним делам, увы, не очень. Зато фантазии на изобретения для жизни у него не отнять. Правда, до мистера Уистлера ему далеко. Тот как-то переделал телеграф, чтобы записывать сердечный ритм. Слишком сложно для меня, — Оливия отвела взгляд, покраснев. — Вот, садитесь.  
— Спасибо.  
— Вы давно в городе?  
— Лет семь, быть может. Сначала время за всеми заботами летело так быстро, что я запоминала даты только по дням рождения детей, — сложив руки перед собой, Оливия села напротив Джона. — Простите, — она вновь покраснела, — но каждый новый человек — это событие. И всегда интересно узнать, что происходит там. А то в газетах вечные перестрелки, политика да индейцы.  
— У вас неспокойный город?  
— Не так, как раньше, и далеко не так, как по рассказам старожилов, — Оливия нахмурилась, подперев ладонью щеку. — Драки в городе случаются по-прежнему, но без стрельбы. Что-то серьезное уходят выяснять за ворота. Некоторые оттуда не возвращаются. Может, у нас действительно на удивление спокойный город. И единственная забота сейчас — это поимка Великана-с-Дороги.  
— А кто это?  
— Странный грабитель дилижансов, — Оливия разлила лимонад по кружкам и протянула Джону его порцию. — Такой большой и страшный, что никто не сопротивляется при ограблении. Люди просто боятся его — готовы отдать все, только бы в живых остаться. Поэтому его и прозвали Великаном: за то, каким он становится в глазах людей из-за страха. Говорят, что он еще пока никого не убил и ни разу не отобрал личные вещи у пассажиров. Все, что его интересует, — это ящики с государственными или банковскими деньгами. В газете пишут, что у него есть возможность узнать информацию, когда ценный груз будет перевозиться. И все местные рейнджеры пытаются его поймать. Но, увы, пока он, видимо, знает и это. У шерифа не хватает людей, и охрана не всегда сопровождает дилижансы. Вот он и выбирает время.  
— Та еще задача для рейнджеров, — Джон сделал глоток. Лимонад был приятным на вкус. — Там мята? — он заглянул в кружку. — Вы ее выращиваете сами? Очень вкусно.  
— Спасибо, — Оливия расплылась в улыбке. — У меня целая плантация трав. Люблю пробовать что-нибудь новое. А в городе набор еды почти один и тот же. И все новости приходят через мисс Морган. Поэтому когда я выбираюсь из дома, я всегда прихватываю свою книжку для записей. Столько всего случается.  
— А ваш муж?  
— Он таким не интересуется. Быть может, если кого-нибудь отравят мятой, это заставит его запомнить название этого растения, — Оливия покачала головой. Она посмотрела на дочь. — Вот Молли любопытна до всего на свете.  
Джон почесал подбородок.  
— Говорят, что скоро будет изобретен предмет, который будет записывать и показывать движущиеся картинки. Вот есть такая штука, — он начал описывать однажды увиденное, — она выглядит как коробка, в ней есть диск с нарисованными фигурками. И если крутить рычаг и смотреть через отверстие, то это фигурки будут двигаться, — Джон заметил, что к ним тихо подошла Молли, она прислушивалась, затаив дыхание. — И говорят, что однажды изобретут что-то похожее, но это уже не будут нарисованные картинки. Это будет как движущаяся фотография, — он выдохнул, ругая себя, что совершенно позабыл все названия, которыми так увлеченно сыпала Джессика. Краем глаза он наблюдал, что к дому приближается невысокий коренастый мужчина. Поглощенная рассказом Оливия не замечала его.  
— Как я всегда и говорю, мы живем в интересные времена, — раздался голос у калитки.  
Миссис Бейн вздрогнула.  
— Чарли! Я не ждала тебя так рано, — она подскочила со стула и сделала шаг навстречу мужу. Тот обнял ее одной рукой и поцеловал в щеку, наблюдая за незнакомцем в их доме. Мистер Бейн был ниже своей жены и рядом с хозяйкой фермы больше всего походил на мягкую игрушку. Чем-то он напоминал Гарольда — так же трудно вписывался в обстановку: легкие брюки, застегнутый на все пуговицы серый жилет и пиджак, в карман которого был засунут шейный платок. Правда, он все же производил впечатление человека, крепко стоящего на ногах.  
— Джон Риз, новый помощник мистера Уистлера, — встав, представился он.  
— Вот оно что. Прекрасно, — мистер Бейн хохотнул. — А то я вас уже хотел пристрелить. Что за мужчина с моей женой!  
— Если бы у тебя был дробовик, а не эта железка, — улыбнулась Оливия.  
— Дорогая, это русская морская сабля одиннадцатого года. Это история! — он подхватил подбежавшую к нему Молли: — Привет, мой грозный койот!  
Молли зарычала, показав зубы. Миссис Бейн тепло улыбнулась и хлопнула мужа по плечу:  
— Конечно же, история.  
— А я могу на нее взглянуть? — как можно безобиднее спросил Джон.

***

В салун Джона пригласил Чарльз — выбраться в город, поболтать по-мужски, в очередной раз попробовать выудить из затуманенной памяти Риза хоть какие-нибудь новости с берегов цивилизации. Это был салун Бобби — «Саратога». В помещении теперь оказалось многолюдно, шумно и накурено так, словно в комнату загнали рабочий паровоз.  
Заметив их, хозяин расплылся в довольной улыбке и отсалютовал пустой кружкой. Чарльза тут же увлекли его знакомые. Подвыпившие ковбои похлопывали его один за другим по плечу и что-то доверительно сообщали, попутно жалуясь на подрастающее поколение. Джон усмехнулся, осмотрелся, найдя взглядом один почти незанятый столик. За ним сидела миниатюрная женщина — она казалась не то чтобы тонкой и хрупкой, как мисс Фрей, но по сравнению с окружением — маленькой. Риз подошел к ней.  
— Не занято? — он вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Занято, — женщина не обернулась к нему. Она чистила разложенный на полотенце револьвер. Рядом стояла тарелка с горсткой шоколада, кружка с горячим чаем, от которого все еще шел пар, и колода карт. Риз удивленно осмотрел эту картину. Он обошел стол и сел напротив. Женщина посмотрела барабан на свет и только потом перевела взгляд на надоедливого незнакомца.  
— Впервые за три месяца вижу тебя здесь, такого наглого. Что тебе нужно?  
— Новичок в городе. Только что прибыл, интересуюсь всем подряд. Вот вижу, вы сидите такая вся одинокая.  
— И мог бы пройти мимо, — мрачно ответила женщина. У нее были длинные прямые, заплетенные в хвост, черные волосы и темные глаза, смуглая кожа и совершенно безучастное выражение лица. Одета она была как ковбой, разве что чапсов не хватало, и выглядела как коренная испанка. Подперев щеку кулаком, Джон представил себе, что она могла бы быть потомком Альвара де Вака  
— Не смог, — честно признался Риз.  
— Пива будешь? — подмигнул мимо проходящий Бобби. — Как утром?  
Незнакомка еще больше помрачнела.  
— Ты еще и выпить любитель, — констатировала она.  
Джон улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Лучше чай, — крикнул он вслед Бобби и вновь посмотрел на собеседницу: — Джон Риз.  
— Твои будущие проблемы, ковбой, — она собрала револьвер за секунды. Джон довольно присвистнул.  
— Анна? — рядом появился молодой мужчина и обеспокоенно посмотрел на них обоих.  
— Вы не Анна Мур? А вы Майкл Мур? — Джон радостно хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Я познакомился с Чарльзом Бейном сегодня. Вы же соседи, — весь вид Риза говорил, как он счастлив их видеть. Майкл усмехнулся и, вытащив стул из-под стола, при этом пнув плевательницу, сел между ними.  
— Все верно.  
Анна нарочито медленно положила собранный револьвер на стол и аккуратно подцепила дольку шоколада.  
— Сыграешь с нами в карты, — это был не вопрос, это была уверенная констатация факта.  
— Почему бы и нет? — развел руками Джон и вытащил из кармана обрывки бумаг. — Даже есть, где счет вести.  
Среди небольшой кучи выпал и подаренный Молли рисунок. Пока Джон был в гостях, она нарисовала его портрет. На нем, судя по всему, Джон пытался удержаться в седле на бизоне. Анна пальцем развернула рисунок, поднесла его к глазам и хмыкнула, бросив назад. Риз выудил чистый оборванный лист, разгладил его.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть деньги, ковбой, — Анна сложила руки на груди. — Ты раздаешь.

***

Ранним утром Гарольд первым делом направился в библиотеку. Закутавшись в халат, наброшенный на домашний костюм, и найдя очки, он босиком спустился в свой кабинет. В доме стояла тишина — ковбои уехали в поле приглядывать за стадом. Из-за плотных штор в комнате было темно. Гарольд подошел к окну, потянул за шнур, впуская в библиотеку свет и осматривая улицу. Уолтер готовил вещи для перегона лошадей: ему нравилась эта размеренная неторопливая работа, и он с любовью складывал поводья к поводьям, проверял запасы еды, лассо и рабочее состояние оружия. Гарольд улыбнулся и провел рукой по гладкому деревянному корпусу маятника. Развернулся — на столе его ждала утренняя газета, почта и чай с накрытой салфеткой тарелкой.  
В противоположном углу стоял Джон Риз, скрестив руки на груди. Гарольд довольно отметил, что его рекомендации были услышаны: в магазине мистера Флевелера Риз обзавелся более приличной одеждой. Если позволит время, нужно будет отправить его к своему портному в соседний город...  
— Доброе утро, мистер Риз, — мистер Уистлер приподнял брови и сел за стол, спиной к новому помощнику. — Не припомню, чтобы я назначал встречу на это время.  
— Утро, — эхом отозвался Джон. — А я и пришел записаться, но вот домашней помощницы у вас нет, — он хмыкнул. — Решил дождаться.  
— Есть новости? — Гарольд открыл газету, внимательно просматривая полосы.  
— Бейны хорошая семья, как вы и сказали. Вполне дружная. Маленькая Молли большая фантазерка. Дружит с мисс Фрей и мечтает стать врачом. Патрик, насмотревшись на ваших ковбоев, намерен быть рейнджером или шерифом. В нескольких шагах от дома есть собственноручно построенный шалаш, где он любит играть в плохих и хороших ковбоев. А в целом ничего особенного. Не богаты. Не алчны. Родственники за океаном. На редкость в этих местах спокойные люди. Очень благодарны вам. Вечером познакомился с их соседями. Странная парочка, эти брат с сестрой. Оба ковбои. Анна превосходно играет в покер. Я проиграл. Чарльз совсем не умеет пить. Пока я играл в карты, набрался по самые уши. Пришлось провожать домой, а то Бобби хотел запереть его в коровнике.  
— Что ж, продолжайте наблюдать. Вы должны оставаться как можно дольше рядом с Бейнами, пока мы не узнаем, откуда исходит опасность и кто жертва, — для удобства Гарольд сложил газету пополам. На центральной полосе вновь была статья об ограблении дилижанса «Уэллс Фарго». Он взял чашку чая и аккуратно приподнял салфетку: на тарелке лежала булочка от мисс Морган. Ее выпечка (год назад она открыла небольшой магазин под боком у миссис Картер) славилась на весь город, а послеполуденные посиделки за чашечкой чая и эклерами считались городскими элитными собраниями.  
— Мистер Уистлер, скажите мне, ведь никакой Машины не существует? — Джон тихо подошел сзади. — Есть только вы и завтраки с шерифом, отчеты рейнджеров, почта и людские разговоры. Вы просто в курсе городских дел, слышите и видите больше, чем все остальные. Добрый самаритянин, — он говорил очень тихо, спокойно, нависая над Уистлером, — который придумал сказку о Машине. Я раньше сказки слышал только от мамы, индейцев и преступников. Я знаю про аферу с Энтони, — Джон достал из рукава последний козырь.  
Об этом обмолвилась Анна: мол, весь городок смеется за спиной у Энтони над его жалкими попытками заняться работорговлей (Сам Энтони в тот момент голосил какую-то очень заунывную песню). Анна хотела его пристрелить, но Майкл опередил ее, вышвырнув племянника шерифа за шиворот. Все новоиспеченные рабы потом выходили на свободу — либо уезжали из города, либо оказывались работниками Уистлера. А Бобби разводил руками о том, как тяжело находить покупателей. Гарольд просто не мог не знать об этом. Но он, как и весь город, хранил молчание и не рассеивал тумана перед глазами юнца.  
— Думаю, вы просто беспокоитесь за своих друзей, но почему-то не говорите, почему, — продолжил Риз. — Что вы знаете и что вы не сказали мне?  
— Ваше любопытство, мистер Риз, не знает границ, как и ваша фантазия, — Гарольд методично одно за другим вскрывал письма. Он доставал листы, бегло просматривая их и откладывая в сторону.  
— Единственное, что я пока не понимаю — это клеймо, — Джон покачал головой и щелкнул пальцами. — Либо вы мне соврали, либо у вас очень оригинальное мышление. Очень уж хитрый способ.  
— Не боитесь найти то, что ищете? — Гарольд отложил газету и с удовольствием принюхался к чаю.  
— Жду с нетерпением, — Джон сделал шаг, оказавшись по правую руку.  
— Благодарю за завтрак.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

Когда мистер Риз пришел к Бейнам, у них уже были гости. В садике около Молли сидела Анна. Они о чем-то весело болтали за едой. Молли подпрыгивала, заходилась в смехе, а потом подрывалась с места и обегала стол, изображая индейский крик. Анна хлопала в ладоши.  
— Только один из нас останется в живых, — расслышал Джон, когда подошел поближе. Молли изображала стрельбу из револьвера.  
— Добрый день, — поприветствовал их Риз.  
Развернувшись на стуле, Анна помахала ему рукой. Она выглядела точно так же, как и вчера. Та же одежда, то же спокойное выражение лица.  
— Привет, новый помощник мистера Уистлера! — Молли стрелой сорвалась с места, подскочила к нему и вцепилась в рубашку, заставляя нагнуться. Джон присел на корточки, и Молли звонко поцеловала его в щеку липкими губами.  
— У меня есть новые рисунки, — гордо сообщила она.  
— Покажешь? — приподняв бровь, заинтересованно спросил Джон.  
Молли сделала задумчивый вид.  
— Если съешь с нами печенье.  
— Я бы обиделся, если бы ты не предложила, — Риз потрепал ее по волосам. Молли хлопнула в ладоши и скрылась в доме.  
— Сейчас принесу, — донеслось из-за двери.  
— Мы ждем, — рассмеялся Джон и присоединился к Анне. Он сел рядом с ней, превращая их места в зрительские. Стул Молли стоял напротив. — А где Бейны?  
— В городе. Дела, — пожала плечами Мур, она не повернулась к нему, оставляя Джона любоваться своим профилем. — А у меня свободный день, вот и согласилась присмотреть за Молли. Она тоже обещала показать мне свои рисунки. Присоединяйся, — она показала пальцем на кувшин с лимонадом.  
— Это действительно того стоит, — усмехнулся Риз, подтягивая к себе кружку. — Кстати, сыграем сегодня еще в покер?  
Повернув голову, Анна скептически на него посмотрела, наклонилась, опираясь на поставленные на стол локти, и спросила, приподняв бровь:  
— Много денег осталось, ковбой? Я слышала, мистер Уистлер хорошо платит.  
— Неплохо. Но я пока не приступал к своей работе. Большая часть стада на перегоне. А на ранчо пустынно, словно в призрачном городе. Мистер Уистлер не отличается общительностью.  
— А ты отличаешься? — хмыкнула Анна.  
— Как видишь, — Риз растянул губы в улыбке, разводя руками.  
— Вижу, — мрачно заметила она.  
— Бегу-бегу-бегу! — распахнувшаяся дверь жалобно стукнулась о стенку, и Молли вылетела из дома. Она несла тарелку с горой печенья и зажимала листы под мышкой.  
— Это вам, новый помощник мистера Уистлера, — Молли сунула в руки Риза чашку, до краев наполненную тонким печеньем. Похоже, ей просто нравилось, как звучит эта фраза. — А вот это, — она гордо положила листы перед ними, — мои новые рисунки!  
Джон взял один из них, задумчиво провел пальцами по подбородку. На листе были нарисованы три фигурки на огромных, явно откормленных лошадях. В руках они держали, наверное, молоты из сказок про Одина. Риз сомневался, что Молли знает, кто такой Один. Отец рассказал? С другой стороны, этим троим противостоял один, большой, грозный, с молниями вокруг головы и руками, упертыми в бока.  
— Это нападение индейцев? — осторожно спросил он, и Молли радостно захлопала в ладоши.  
— Да-да-да!  
Анна поднесла другой лист к самым глазам. Быть может, там картинка была посложнее. Но пристальное внимание Анны к детским рисункам было удивительно.  
— Дорогая, — сказала она через секунду, положив бумагу на стол, — откуда у тебя эти листы?  
Молли оторопела, хлопнула глазами и замялась. Джон удивленно посмотрел на Анну, та все так же была спокойна. Она сидела и внимательно, даже несколько безразлично смотрела на девочку.  
— Нашла, — растерянно ответила Молли, комкая подол платья.  
— А где?  
— Анна, разве это... — попытался вмешаться Джон, не понимая смысл вопросов. Он бросил взгляд на остальные рисунки: обычная бумага, разве что лучшего качества, чем обычно — более гладкая.  
В следующую секунду он смотрел в дуло кольта. С определением марки револьвера у него было гораздо больше опыта.  
— Ты меня раздражаешь. Приехал, стал путаться под ногами, задавать вопросы, мутить воду. Помолчи, — Анна поморщилась и обреченно вздохнула.  
Молли смотрела на них большими глазами, прикрыв рот ладонями.  
— Молли, — Риз криво улыбнулся, — не обращай внимания. Представь, что мы играем в индейцев, — он кивнул в сторону Анны, — вот она плохой индеец.  
Мур закатила глаза.  
— В городе, папка просто валялась на дороге. Там были эти листы, и папа посмотрел. Они чистые. И не нужно было их никому возвращать. И я взяла. Они же чистые, — по щеке Молли потекла слеза.  
— Эй, ты чего, — Риз потянулся, чтобы погладить Молли. Анна щелкнула предохранителем. — Прекрати пугать ребенка, — Джон подтянул девочку к себе и обнял.  
— А папка сама где?  
— Дома, — Молли вцепилась в рубашку Риза.  
— Значит, мы сейчас вместе зайдем в дом, и ты отдашь мне папку, — терпеливо проговорила Анна. — Вопрос: что мы будем делать с тобой?  
— Во-первых, пугать ребенка мы не будем, — Риз подтолкнул Молли, чтобы та встала за него. — Во-вторых, ты плохой индеец, и ты нам расскажешь, что за бумага такая, что нужно людям вместо печенья предлагать свинец.  
— Вне очереди, заткнись, — Анна поджала губы. — Молли сбегай в дом и принеси папку.  
— А мистер Риз? — всхлипнула девочка.  
— Ну разве что зашью рот.  
Молли вцепилась в рубашку еще сильнее.  
— Давай, сходи за этой бумагой для ненормальной тети Анны, — Джон хлопнул Молли по руке, та осторожно попятилась, а потом со всех ног бросилась в дом. Дверь от удара о косяк она придержала.  
— И стоит эта бумага того, чтобы пугать ребенка? Если так нужна, можно было бы просто договориться и обменять.  
— Я бы так и сделала, но Молли слишком много рисует, а ты слишком вертишься под ногами.  
— Что в ней такого особенного?  
— Не твое дело. Хозяин этой бумаги очень трепетно относится к каждому листочку и желает получить ее обратно.  
— Три месяца в городе ты с братом искала бумагу? — хохотнул Риз. — Или он тебе не брат? — поинтересовался, приподняв бровь. — Смотрит точно не по-братски.  
— Я зашью тебе рот.  
— На самом деле я могу в пару секунд выхватить у тебя кольт, — доверительно сообщил Риз. Под столом что-то шевельнулось, и Джон поморщился: — Да, понял, нож Боуи у тебя тоже при себе.  
Анна холодно улыбнулась.  
— Я заберу папку и уеду из этой дыры. Можешь выпить за это виски.  
— Жаль. Я думал поиграть с тобой в покер. Забыла? У меня есть еще деньги.  
Анна закатила глаза. Из дома раздался вопль.  
Они подскочили разом, опрокинув стол, — помяли кусты с ягодой и клумбу. Дверь со скрипом хлопнула о стену.  
В гостиную Джон и Анна влетели вместе. Посреди комнаты, зажав рот Молли рукой и приставив к ее голове револьвер, застыла Ханна. Смит-Вессон, автоматически отметил Риз. Анна тут же перевела кольт на мисс Фрей.  
Твою мать, подумал Риз.  
— Простите, ковбои, — Ханна улыбнулась и погладила пальцем щеку ребенка. — Но эту папку я заберу с собой, — она наклонилась к девочке, не спуская взгляда с Анны и Джона, и прошептала: — Молли, дорогая, сложи бумаги в твоих руках в мою сумку.  
Дочь Бейнов жалобно посмотрела на Джона.  
— Отдай ей папку, — мрачно сказала Анна, убирая нож в чехол. — А мы потом постреляем. Это будет веселее, чем грабить ребенка, — она хищно улыбнулась, вытаскивая дерринджер.  
— Молли, у мистера Флевера в магазинчике есть набор бумаги, — Джон присел на корточки. Не обращая внимания на дам, он смотрел прямо в глаза Молли: — Я отпрошусь у мистера Уистлера, и мы купим его тебе. Давай, девочка. Она не сделает тебе больно, — он перевел взгляд на Ханну и помрачнел. — А потом беги. Мы немного постреляем, — эхом повторил он.  
— Ковбои, — выдохнула Фрей, — весь смысл существования в стрельбе. Вы даже не догадываетесь, что скрыто в этих листках. Да вы даже, — она выглядела оскорбленной, — не можете догадаться, кто такой Великан-с-Дороги!  
— Они явно не стоят этой цены, — Джон ободряюще улыбнулся Молли.  
Она слегка кивнула, соглашаясь с условиями. Протянула руку, с трудом нащупала сумку Ханны, подтянула ее к себе и засунула туда папку.  
— И все рисунки, моя дорогая. На память. Они слишком прекрасны, — Ханна довольно улыбнулась.  
— Они на улице.  
— Хм. Ты, — Фрей посмотрела на Анну, — принеси. Только оружие оставь здесь.  
— Давай же, — Джон поднялся. Мур прищурилась и сложила револьверы на стол, потом бесшумно исчезла из комнаты.  
— Эти бумаги стоят того, чтобы перечеркнуть твою жизнь в городе? Мне показалось, тебе нравится место в больнице.  
— Они стоят многого. Ты даже не можешь осознать, какая картина сокрыта в спрятанных водяных знаках. Это открытие, равное признанию правоты Галилео его соотечественниками. Объединение принципа телеграфа, электричества, распространение информации по миру. Сеть, опоясывающая планету. Тебе даже не представить это! — Ханна скривилась. — И под всем стоит одно имя, — ее глаза лихорадочно горели. — Даже для меня это невероятно, — Ханна сжала губы в узкую бледную черту: казалось, что она все больше погружается в себя, в свои мысли, ослабляя хватку на голове Молли. Девочка с надеждой посмотрела на Джона.  
— Впрочем, — внезапно бодрым голосом продолжила Фрей, — кое-кто к нам не вернется, — она явно говорила об Анне. — Как и следовало ожидать, — Ханна сделала шаг назад, к распахнутому окну гостиной. — Не дергайся, Джон. У меня нет намерения сделать больно Молли. Ты останешься здесь, а я уйду. Ей ты нужнее, — она оттолкнула девочку от себя, Молли пошатнулась, налетела на Джона и вцепилась в его рубашку пальцами. Ханна выскочила в окно. Раздались выстрелы и лошадиное ржание.  
Риз обнял Молли и погладил ее по голове. Еще один выстрел.  
— Мы потеряли важные бумаги, новый помощник мистера Уистлера, — всхлипнула она.  
— Мы их найдем. Ханна привела с собой лошадь. Бежать за ней по дороге как-то бессмысленно. Но мы ее обязательно найдем. А еще отругаем тетю Анну, когда найдем и ее, за самонадеянность.  
— Ух ты, какое длинное слово, — хихикнула Молли.  
— Ага. Самонадеянность.  
— А это правда, что Великан-с-Дороги живет в нашем городе?  
— Так считает мисс Фрей.  
— Ух ты, — Молли отсела от Джона. Она улыбалась. — Хочу еще печенья.  
Риз потрепал ее по волосам. С улицы доносились первосортные ругательства.

***

Когда находишь того, кто связывает тебя с миром, ты становишься другим человеком. Когда возвращаешься к жизни, кажется, что вновь обрел зрение.  
Обхватив одно колено руками, мистер Риз сидел на крыльце, задрав голову и пытаясь вспомнить названия созвездий. Джессика знала их наизусть. Отец хотел, чтобы она стала хорошей хозяйкой, но, вопреки его желанию, она хранила под подушкой книгу о небесных телах. Джон грустно улыбнулся: сейчас ему было легче вспоминать о прошлом.  
Остаток дня он провел вместе с Молли. Они прибрались в саду, обнаружив, что рисунки все-таки пропали, как и Анна. Потом откопали рецепты миссис Бейн и доели печенье. А потом съездили в город за бумагой. И, проходя мимо соседнего дома Муров, Джон не мог отвести взгляда от темных окон. Они с Молли дружно решили, что «новый помощник мистера Уистлера» расскажет о случившемся ее родителям в более приятной обстановке, то есть не сегодня. Больше угрозы для Молли Джон не видел. Папка была украдена.  
Сейчас он сидел на крыльце дома мистера Уистлера. Ему нужно было подняться и рассказать о случившемся, о потере таинственной папки. Но он не спешил, любуясь звездами и наслаждаясь прохладным вечером.  
— Однажды дети играли в лесу, — мистер Уистлер появился неожиданно, как всегда. Несмотря на свою хромоту и трость, он был совершенно бесшумен. Он нес домашнюю лампу. — Семь сестер и один брат. Мальчишка притворялся медведем, — Гарольд встал рядом с Ризом и сложил ладони на набалдашнике. Только сейчас Джон рассмотрел, что фигурка на верхушке трости выглядела, как маленькая копия Громовой птицы. Риз усмехнулся.  
— Он рычал и носился вслед за сестрами, — продолжал Гарольд. — А те, делая вид, что до смерти испуганы, с криком убегали от него. Но вдруг брат обратился в медведя по-настоящему. Сестры, когда поняли, что случилось, в ужасе бросились бежать. И один из пней вдруг сказал: «Если вы заберетесь на меня, я спасу вас». Сестры послушались его. Как только они взобрались, пень начал расти, поднимаясь к небу. Разъяренный медведь ходил вокруг и в ярости содрал всю кору. Сестры вознеслись на небо и стали звездами в созвездии Большого Ковша. А пень стал известен как Башня Дьявола, монолит, который поднимается на 386 метров в воздух и связывает человека со звездами.  
— Не слышал такую историю.  
— Это одна из легенд кайова. Я тоже знаю индейские сказки, — Гарольд вытащил из кармана листок и протянул его Ризу. В свете лампы тот разглядел водяной вензель «Северного сияния». Джон разгладил страницу: с одной стороны по-прежнему красовался рисунок Молли с индейцами и, быть может, шерифом, а вот с другой кто-то аккуратным почерком без спешки и пролитых чернил оставил записку:  
«Со всей грустью в сердце должна сообщить, что покидаю место вашей ассистентки. Мне бы не хотелось этого делать, но обстоятельства зовут идти дальше. Работа с вами в эти годы была увлекательным занятием, и никогда мир не представал передо мной с такими перспективами. Поэтому, хоть я и прощаюсь с работой у доктора Гарольда Уистлера, я не прощаюсь с вами, мистер Гарольд Финч.  
Передайте, пожалуйста, мистеру Ризу, что однажды я с удовольствием выслушаю его историю и расскажу много забавных случаев из жизни форта.  
С любовью, Рут».  
Риз усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Она до них добралась. Интересно, какая часть папки у нее? И я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Анны, — он довольно потянулся.  
Гарольд пожал плечами.  
— Похоже, мне нужно будет искать новую ассистентку.  
— Да уж, прежнюю теперь искать — все равно что неизвестное клеймо в полях, — Риз оскалился.— Ханна Фрей, Рут. Не уверен, что это настоящие имена.  
— Думаю, что прежняя сама меня однажды найдет, — спокойно ответил Гарольд.  
Джон нахмурился:  
— Еще Анна и Майкл Мур. Хотя с ними тут просто. Скорее всего, они люди Пинкертона, — он вновь поднял записку, рассматривая вензель. — Я упустил документы. Что это было? Что такое «Северное сияние»?  
— Молли была в опасности. Это главное.  
Уистлер вздохнул и осторожно сел рядом на крыльцо. Прикрыв глаза, он вытянул ноги и положил рядом с собой трость. Джон протянул ему листок, но Гарольд отрицательно покачал головой: рисунок Молли предназначался Джону.  
— Однажды несколько ученых подумали, что было бы неплохо организовать компанию по продвижению новых технологий, по внедрению в жизнь проектов, — тихо начал Гарольд. Быть может, он улыбался: он говорил так, как люди рассказывают о своих мечтах. — Такое место, куда мог прийти любой исследователь, чтобы попробовать получить поддержку своих разработок. Так появилось «Северное сияние». Но одно дело стремления, планы и разработки, другое — ведение бухгалтерии. И однажды компанию выкупила «Уэллс Фарго», которая активно вкладывала деньги в выгодные предприятия. У них на это нюх. Так, однажды они приобрели разорившуюся компанию «короля дилижансов» Джона Баттерфилда и организовали целую сеть новых западных маршрутов. Именно этими путями они пользовались для перевозки своих грузов и денег. У них была неплохая охрана, и все же временами их грабил Великан-с-Дороги. Вы, должно быть, слышали эту историю. Кто-то в городе обязательно ее расскажет вам. Словно о местной достопримечательности. И, я так понимаю, однажды в ящике с деньгами были документы «Северного сияния». Какие-нибудь очередные разработки. Их украли, не разбирая, что и где, потом выбросили за ненадобностью туда, где их нашла Молли. Она оказалась в центре этой истории. И я благодарен вам за ее защиту.  
— Значит, мы еще увидим Муров или как у них там фамилия?  
— Предполагаете?  
— Определенно. Хан... — Риз осекся и скривился, будто обнялся с кактусом, — Рут интересовала папка. Она похожа на сумасшедшую авантюристку, ветер в поле. Вряд ли именно ради бумаг она приехала в этот город. Слишком непредсказуемый фактор. А эти двое тут надолго. Они явно прощупывали городскую почву, узнавали. Но тут появился я и вспугнул их своими вопросами. Быть может, тоже ловят Великана-с-Дороги.  
— Так говорит ваша интуиция, мистер Риз? — хмыкнул Гарольд.  
— Рабочие инстинкты, скорее, мистер Уистлер, — покачал головой Джон. — Великан-с-Дороги живет в этом городе. Рут тоже так сказала. Молли нашла документы на дороге. Жалко, что эта ваша Машина не может дать клеймо стада этого грабителя, если у него, конечно, есть стадо.  
— Вполне вероятно вы оба правы, — пройдясь пальцами по бумаге, Гарольд сложил письмо пополам. — Значит, на дороге.  
— Так сказала Молли, — повторил Риз. — Зачем ей врать?  
— Есть много причин для лжи. Даже у маленьких милых девочек, — пожал плечами Гарольд. — Она их нашла. Вопрос в том, где именно.  
— Ваше доверие к окружающим покоряет, — хмыкнул Джон. — Допустим, что Молли соврала. Но зачем? Или вы все-таки что-то скрываете?  
— Что именно она сказала?  
Джон прикрыл глаза, вспоминая:  
— Она нашла документы, и папа посмотрел их, — он нахмурился. — Не хотите же вы сказать, что... Твою мать, — Джон выдохнул.  
— Это только предположение, мистер Риз. Документы украдены, и Молли в безопасности. Тут дело даже не во времени, в котором мы живем. Люди всегда защищают тех, кто им дорог. Будь то дети или взрослые. Не важно. Молли могла соврать о том, где нашла документы, только в одном случае. Чтобы не подставить кого-нибудь. Она может не понимать связь двух фактов — находка папки и личность грабителя, не делать вывод. Но она умная девочка. Смогла сообразить, что слова «где-то на дороге в городе» не принесут больших проблем.  
— И все-таки для вас это возможность, не просто вероятность. Молли могла сказать правду, — Риз проводил взглядом падающую звезду. — Вы уверены, что именно это было целью? Я говорю про безопасность Молли, а не Великана-с-Дороги и его поимка? Ведь если они связаны, если он тот, о ком мы говорим, то у нас на руках было клеймо, указывающее на грабителя.  
— Хотел бы я быть уверен. Эти ограбления пока обходятся без жертв, потому они целиком на совести шерифа, его рейнджеров, а теперь им заинтересовался еще Пинкертон. Круг сужается. Однажды грабитель будет пойман. И сейчас я бы сказал, что это дело городского порядка, а не те частные случаи, которые выпадают нам...  
— И все равно бездоказательно. Или все-таки вы что-то знаете, — Джон устало вздохнул. — Вы работали с..?  
— Нет, как я и сказал, все наше знакомство свелось к передаче книг для школы. К слову, о работе. Ведь вы так и не дали однозначный ответ на мое предложение. Пятьдесят долларов в месяц плюс питание. Никакого необдуманного риска, попыток героического самоубийства, стрихнина в алкоголе и карточных долгов. Бесплатное жилье или половина оплаты проживания в пансионе. И, как видите, интересный городок. Итак?  
— Я согласен.

***

На следующее утро газеты пестрели новостью о новом появлении Великана-с-Дороги.


End file.
